Return to the past-A Naruto and Naruto Shippuden Fanfiction
by StickminKinnie
Summary: Somehow, 16 year olds Naruto and Sakura have been sucked into the past! They don't know how they got there or what happened before it, but with help with their 12 year old selves, the duo shall find a way back to their respective time! Rated T cause Naruto is T. I do not own Naruto (Both manga and anime). POSSIBLE Narusaku. Abandoned
1. Naruto Union

"Ow." A certain blonde groaned from the impact of hitting his head against something. "Oof, careful whoever that was!" A gruff voice advised. The voice sounded confused as well though. "Why is everything black? Who are you?" "Gee, I was about to ask you the same thing!".

"Gomen!" A female voice cried out. "Huh? I swear I'm hearing.." Another female spoke. "Sakura-chan?" "Naruto?" "Eh? What the heck is going on here?!" "Naruto this better not be a prank!" "What do you mean-I haven't done one in a while!"

Before anyone else could say anything, a bright light flashed before them.

Thankfully, it disappeared because it was blinding everyone. Now the group was in Konohagakure. However, something was up. One of the kunoichis opened her eyes, and saw a surprise. She gasped, "What in kami!". "Huh? Sakura-chan, is everything alright?" Naruto asked. "Naruto-baka, of course it's not. Just check out what happened!". "Eh?".

The two others groaned and sat up. "Gimme a moment, my head's still aching…" One of the duo said. This one had the same cerulean blue eyes as Naruto had as well as his other features. Except for the fact that he was older. Maybe around 15, 16.

The other was like older Sakura. But with short hair.

Sakura looked at them both, then at Naruto. She expected him to have some sort of outburst. And did get one. But what the hyperactive knucklehead said wasn't what she expected.

The blonde's face lit up with recognition and exclaimed, "Hey! Older me!".

On cue, the older blonde raised his head, and also lit up with recognition. "Whoa! Younger me?". "Naruto, do you know him?" Sakura frowned and asked. "Of course! This is my 16 year old self! Dattebayo!". Older Sakura nudged older Naruto and the blonde had a slightly sheepish face. Obviously the gesture was about the catchphrase. Older Naruto had stopped using it for a long time now and now had a new catchphrase (Ya know).

"So that would make her my.." Sakura didn't need to finish that sentence to let everyone know what she was thinking. "Yeah. 16 year old you." Older Sakura finished even though it was obvious.

"Hey, younger me, wanna go get Ichiraku?" Shippuden Naruto asked his younger self as he put his hands in his pockets. "You bet I do! Dattebayo!" The genin cheered. So then the two jinchuriki set off to the wondrous joy of ramen (What? I love ramen too).

"Some things just never change." Older Sakura sighed. "You don't say?".

I apologize for this being so short, I really have no idea on what I should do with this.


	2. Questions about the future

"Hey, older me. Something wrong?" The 12 year old blonde asked the older shinobi. The ninja looked at him and answered, "Yeah...I mean, me and Sakura-chan are stuck in your time. We need to find a way back because if we stay here too long we don't know what will happen. It might cause a time paradox or even set changes to history!".

Hearing this Naruto frowned. His older self did have a point. What would happen? And how was he and Sakura going to explain everything to the teme and Kakashi-sensei if they found out? Noticing his younger self's discomfort, Shippuden Naruto laid a hand on the other jinchuriki's shoulder and said assuringly, "Don't worry about it right now. I think we'll be fine for now.". "I hope you're sure about that.".

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Naruto asked his older self. The older Naruto uncertainly replied, "Sure?" "Does Sakura go out with me in the future?" "Uh...the truth is, I-_we_ don't feel anymore of that sort of interest towards her anymore." "What? But how? She's so pretty..!" The younger Naruto demanded that his older self tells him why. "I don't know why. It just..wasn't meant to be, I guess." The older Naruto shrugged. The 12 year old pondered this and there was a long awkward silence in the apartment.

"Older me?" The younger kunoichi called. "Yes?" The medic ninja replied. "I have some questions that I wish to be answered. Is it okay if I ask you them?" "Why not?". The pink haired female slightly blushed and asked, "D-did you finally get Sasuke-kun to date you?". However, the reaction that the kunoichi got wasn't expected. Shippuden Sakura's eyes darkened and she lowered her gaze. "O-older me..?" The chunin looked up and apologized for scaring her younger self. "Gomen, it's just that...Sasuke left the village and Naruto's been chasing after him ever since." "Sasuke-kun left?" "Yes. I When I was 12 like you, I tried getting him to stay, but failed. By the time 4 years passed, I had already released those feelings since I couldn't love a rogue ninja.". "O-oh...that's hard to believe I would stop loving Sasuke-kun! I love him with all my heart!". "You'll understand what I mean one day.".

Shippuden Sakura sighed and looked up to the sky, "Anyways, that was one question. What's the next one?" "If you don't like Sasuke-kun anymore, then do you like that baka?" "Naruto? If he was as mature as he looked then maybe he would of had a chance with me." The medic ninja facepalmed when she remembered the day he came back. Stupid pervy jutsu. "Now that I can believe.".

"So, anymore questions?" "No, I think those are all I want answered for now. Arigato." "Arimasen.". As well as the shinobi, the kunoichis also fell silent.


End file.
